Airwalker Felix's Journal
FELIX'S LETTERS Dear Mother, I'm in Jinople now.. I didn't think our sister city would be so different. I'm getting my stuff together, the captain says he has a spot for me to be in.. Let's see how that goes. Love, Felix. Dear Mother, I'm leaving Jinople. My new position is in the country of Easton. We have to patrol all 4 of the cities. The railway sounds fun. Didn't Airwalker Django build all that? He was from Easton, right? Love, Felix. Dear Mother, Being in Easton is so weird! Everything is so different! And this railway is so fun! Love, Felix Dear Felix, A bunch of hooded men of Fibonacci came to Vale looking for you... What is going on? and happy 16th birthday.. Love, Mother. Dear Mother, Mom it's been 4 years since the 16th anniversary of the death of Django. Where is the new Airwalker? I'm worried mom. I might never be able to see Sheba again.. Dear Mother, Mom.. I'm the new Airwalker. It all makes sense now. I have contacted Django. I have to go to Amòn now, to register in the history and learn of my powers. I will stop by home too.. Dear Mother, I'm off to make our country a country. Dear Mother, '' ''I have united us with Jinople. We will be one of the largest countries in the empire! Dear Mother, I hate hiding my identity.. I am now known as the man who made out country large, but it doesn't feel like an airwalker did it. I still feel lousy. Dear Mother, I have finally connected the two cities. The railroad is done, mom! This is so exciting! I'm only in my late 20! This is going to be a good reign. I decided to name our country Jenovale. I decided that if it was built on the unification of Jinople and Vale, the name should be a unification of those two names! Jenovale! I love it! It kinda rings, right? Love, Airwalker Felix. oo oooo oooooo oooooo oo Dear Mother, You weren't home so I decided to write you... I'm going to Albatross. It's time for the world to know the Airwalker is back. I wonder what the big city is like. Dear Mother, I have reserved a room for every Airwalker in the Royal Palace. Every Airwalker has access to it! By the way, mother, everyone knows of my existence.. Do tell if Sheba hears.. Dear Mother, I am staying at Albatross for some time.. I have decided to make this city larger than it already is. Dear Mother, Could you tell me some of those farming secrets? I'm trying to get the farming in Albatross back up. Dear Mother, Mother, this is it! Rybak will be a full blown empire! I am heading to the Manifesto Empire, or at least the only part of it that's left in Rybak. Django couldn't finish the task due to his death, but I'll finish the job for his majesty. Dear Mother, We've entered the capital of Manifesto. It's a beautiful city called Sergio! We need to destroy everyone and send in new refugees from our own empire. I know you hate violence, mother, but this is war. Dear Mother, VICTORY AT LAST!!! RYBAK HAS THE WHOLE CONTINENT! WE ARE NOW AN UNSTOPPABLE EMPIRE! Mother, I am now in Sergio patrolling but soon I'll run home to marry Sheba! Dear Mother, Sheba is gone. I was told this the second I walked into the city. Vale is nothing to me now, mother. I would've seen you but I can't look at you without the pain of the memories. I'm ran off to the wild to leave the Airwalker Tribute.. Dear Mother, Good luck. Oh, and by the way... She didn't find me.